


Purely Magical

by starblossoms59



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: April Fools 2018 Purerabi AU, It's almost 1AM and I still can't believe I wrote this, M/M, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 18:19:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14194902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starblossoms59/pseuds/starblossoms59
Summary: It would have been a normal day for Tsubasa (alter ego: Pure Canaria) ifhehadn't been there…





	Purely Magical

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently Tsubasa is okay with wearing his magical girl outfit as long as Shiki doesn't see him in it. 
> 
> So uh. Here I am.
> 
> I only understand the basics of this universe thanks to [this translation](https://twitter.com/ameagarinoUFO/status/980285101371084801), so, uh, some artistic liberties were taken...
> 
> ~~I hope this isn't too crappy I've never written anything like this before.~~

It would have been a normal day in Tokyo if it wasn't for the enormous rabbit monster wreaking havoc on the street.

Then again, similar monsters had been appearing fairly regularly in the city as of late, so perhaps it was a relatively normal day after all. At any rate, there seemed to be nobody around who could take care of the creature.

Or so it seemed.

Okui Tsubasa had just finished class when he spotted the rampaging rabbit in the distance. He cursed under his breath, then darted behind a building to get away from the public eye. In a flash of golden light, he had transformed into the magical girl persona that had recently been entrusted to him by the Light Rabbit: Pure Canaria.

"Alright then." He cracked his knuckles. "Ichiru isn't here, but that won't be a problem! Maybe I can one up him by taking a moon piece from this guy…" He smiled to himself at the thought of the younger boy fuming in his costume. "Let's go!" He took off down the street.

The giant rabbit was currently nibbling on a tree near a shopping complex. It watched leisurely as pedestrians screamed and fled from the scene, occasionally reaching out for something shiny of interest and causing a large commotion as it did.

"This one seems fairly tame," Tsubasa mused. "Easy job then!" He grabbed a small rock and hurled it at the rabbit. "Hey!"

The rabbit's ears twitched as the stone hit its arm. It turned slowly towards the blonde standing in the middle of the road.

"I think you've got something I want!" he yelled.

The rabbit ignored what he said and instead reached out to grab him. Tsubasa easily evaded with a wonderfully timed jump and landed gracefully on the rabbit's paw.

"Missed me," he taunted, much to the rabbit's annoyance. With a roar that was absolutely uncharacteristic of a rabbit, the monster made another swipe at him. This time, it successfully forced Tsubasa to dive onto the ground and tumble a good three meters before halting.

"That was uncalled for!" he huffed. "You better be ready, 'cause I'm Pure Canaria, Warrior of Freedom and Retorts!" He raised his hand. "Sassy Talk Back Attack!"

A blast of light struck the creature dead in the eye, causing it to howl. It blindly swiped at the air as Tsubasa ran for cover.

"Gotta charge up for an major attack. Hopefully the commotion won't drag anyone else here," he muttered. "Let's...ah!" He yelped as the rabbit hopped in front of him and made another grab at him. An idea suddenly sparked in his head. He grabbed onto the rabbit's wrist and allowed it to raise him up so he was dangling in mid air right in front of its face.

" _Ciao!_ " he greeted. "No hard feelings, but…" He kicked the monster's eye. It howled in an instant and reeled back as he launched himself into the air. "No more evil-doing for you, little rabbit!" Tsubasa raised his hand. "Canary…SMASH!"

A flaming yellow bird formed in the air and crashed into the monster rabbit, causing it to screech as it disintegrated into black dust. A white gemstone then appeared in the palm of Tsubasa's hand, causing him to smile triumphantly.

Then he realized that he was falling.

His yell of victory suddenly turned into a screech of terror.  _If only I was an actual canary..!_  He thought to himself as he held out his arms in a failed attempt to fly and closed his eyes.  _Dammit, Ichiru, I wish you were here to back me up! I'm going to die, I'm going to die, I'm going to—_

"OOMF!"

It took him a moment to realize that he was no longer plummeting at breakneck speed towards the ground. Slowly, he opened his eyes. He discovered that he had safely made it back to the ground, and that the ground was surprisingly soft and warm…

"Ahh…you okay?"

He froze in an instant.  _This voice. No. Nonononono..!_

"…Wait."

As though he were a mechanical puppet, Tsubasa slowly turned his head towards the sound of the voice. Dark amethyst eyes gazed back at him, glimmering with confusion and the slightest hints of recognition.

_It's him!_ Tsubasa felt his cheeks get hot in an instant.  _Oh no, oh no, why today of all days!_  Panic rose in his throat and clouded his mind.

"… _Tsubasa?_ "

Naturally, like any hysteria-driven magical girl who had just been caught by the  _last_  person he wanted to encounter when dressed as his alter ego would have done, Tsubasa screamed and slapped the other's face.

"HANDS OFF, OLD PERV!"

"OW!" Takamura Shiki scowled and rubbed his cheek. "Who are you calling old?!"

"That's the first thing you focus on?!" Tsubasa covered his face.  _This is it. It's all over. He's seen my clothes. I'm never going to live this down._  "Dammit, I want to die! This is the worst day ever!"

"Oh come on. I just saved your life. The least you could do is thank me."

"Never!"

Shiki rolled his eyes. "How unheroic of you."

"Shut up!" Tsubasa groaned. "That's it! I'm leaving!" He tried to push himself to his feet, but his legs wobbled and he fell. Shiki watched in amusement as the blonde tried to pick himself back up.

"Need some help, honey?"

"Go away!" Tsubasa snapped. "Don't you have better things to do than watch?"

"No."

"That's too blunt!" Tsubasa placed his hand over his eyes and groaned. "Just...just go away, okay?!"

"Why should I? You can barely stand."

"M-maybe I'm embarrassed, okay?" Tsubasa yelled. "Have you ever thought of that?"

"Well, now that you mention it, struggling to stand after falling in the middle of a shopping center could be considered embarrassing…"

"NOT THAT!"

"Then what are you… _oh._ " Shiki's face lit up with realization. "Oh, I see."

"Yeah!" Tsubasa's blush darkened. "So just…go away!"

"…All the more reason to stay then." Shiki rose to his feet and held out a hand. "Come on."

Tsubasa stared at the producer's hand for a good solid minute. "What?"

"I'll escort you." Shiki shrugged. "It's what a gentleman should do, is it not?"

"Bastard!" Tsubasa slapped Shiki's hand, then grabbed it.

"Accept or reject me, pick one." Shiki squeezed Tsubasa's fingers and pulled him to his feet. "Lean on me." He pulled Tsubasa into his side so that the blonde's hair was tickling his cheek.

"H-hey, isn't this a little…"

"You know, you can detransform if you want." Shiki looked over. "But I'd prefer if you kept the frills."

Tsubasa was absolutely scarlet now. He closed his eyes and covered his face with his hand.

"God, I hate you," he mumbled.

Shiki smiled. "Love you too, honey. Frills and all."

"Hey, darling, do me a favor?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."


End file.
